Scientific/Administrative Coordinating Core, 2005-2010: The Functions and Structure Scientific/Administrative Coordinating Core for the next period will incorporate the elements previously described. We will incorporate requisite new functions as needed. We propose enhanced functions and features that will further strengthen the Center for the coming period. Additions have carefully noted the recommendations of the previous reviewers (November 2003) and our cadre of colleagues who serve as both formal and informal advisers. In accord with the NIDA's CENTERS FOR THE DEVELOPMENT OF MEDICATIONS TO TREAT DRUG DEPENDENCE, consultation with NIDA staff members, and our experience with the Center process, we provide an overview of: 1) Formal administrative structure;2) interrelations among the projects, 3) relationships with external groups and agencies with which it communicates and interacts and;4) specific major activities that are entailed in Center function. Administrative Structure: Presented below are the RFA stipulated charts for the UT System and the UT HSC-Houston and UTMB. These are followed by Core functions and Functional relationships of the center.